Sanctum
by LashesToAshes
Summary: Finding herself back on track since the war Hermione Granger-Weasley is happy with her life, loving husband, great job, beautiful home that is until a well earned promotion turns her world upside down. Stuck between the past and the potential for a new start Hermione must figure out who she is and what she wants from her life. Previously titled Hermione Grangers Baby.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is very loosely based on Bridget Jones' Baby with snipets of lyrics from Gwen Stefani's album, This is What Truth Feels Like, I got totally hooked on listening to it whilst writing this. I'm also on Tumblr as lashestoashes91 .

Title was previously Hermione Grangers Baby.

As always, I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Misery**

 _Where'd you go?_

 _I got so used to being 'round you boy_

 _I'm trying not to care, but where'd you go?_

 _I'm doing my best to be sensible_

 _I'm trying not to care, but_

 _You're like drugs, you're like drugs to me_

 _I'm so into you totally_

 _You're like drugs, you're like drugs to me_

 _Drugs to me_

 _So put me out of my misery_

 _Hurry up, come see me_

 _Put me out of my misery_

 _Hurry up, come see me_

 _Enough, enough of this suffering_

 _Hurry up, come see me_

 _Put me out of my misery, put me out of my misery_

* * *

Standing alone in her living room, Hermione Granger-Weasley stared at the impressive waterfall before her. As much as she missed Ron, this assignment had its perks. Creating her own home in the depths of this ancient cave had been a challenge, but one that she had relished. The timing could not have been more perfect - she needed space and Ron was away on another Auror mission. Since he had passed his three-year intensive training, he had been away on missions all over the world.

Listening to the calming fall of the water, Hermione breathed deeply as her head pounded again. She had felt lousy for the last few days, but today she had had enough. This morning she had been woken by a dull throbbing in her head which had now progressed into a full-blown headache. She had hoped a day of lying on the sofa with the soothing waterfall sounds would help, but no, she felt worse than ever.

Frustrated to the point of tears, Hermione wrapped her arms around her torso and breathed deeply, trying to release the tension which had worked its way into her shoulders when a bout of nausea hit so strong she lost her balance. She stumbled backward as panic made her heart skip a beat, missing the arrival of her saviour until he was catching her fall.

Hermione kept her eyes closed as she exhaled slowly and relaxed into Draco before she turned and cuddled into his warm embrace, her earlier thoughts of Ron replaced by memories of Draco as he held her tightly.

Their odd little relationship had begun somewhat tempestuously when Draco began working in the Department of Mysteries, hired as a Dark Artefact consultant to help Hermione with an extremely unusual case. Convinced he was the same condescending twat from school, Hermione had raged, demanding that he be removed from the case. As the weeks progressed, Hermione found herself intrigued by the man before her. They had spent a copious amount of time together and not once had her former tormentor sneered at her. If anything, he had been the perfect gentleman and she had been the bully.

Resolved to change her attitude, Hermione made a consistent effort to involve Malfoy in what she was doing or trying to achieve instead of barking orders and waiting for him to bite back. In return, Draco had offered tiny insights into his life and garnished her with new bits of information relating to the dark artefacts they were studying. Slowly but surely, Hermione's good intentions began to extend outside of work. A few months later, Draco could be found sitting somewhat uncomfortably between Harry and George at Hermione's 21st birthday. Thinking back to the beginnings of their friendship and all the progress they had made, Hermione felt her heart swell with pride. Everyone had changed following the war in one way or another, none more so than the man beside her.

Smiling to himself as Hermione released a contented hum, Draco pulled her in closer as she shook. He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back and felt the icy coolness of her skin. "Are you ok?" Draco asked quietly, trying to get a look at her face tucked against his chest.

Instead of answering, Hermione nodded, savouring the feel of his expensive jumper rubbing against her cheek, feebly attempting to keep hold of Draco when he tried to pull away.

Laughing, Draco took pity on Hermione, wrapping her more securely in his coat, "You know we're going to be late for lunch," Draco mentioned quietly. Whilst he was enjoying having Hermione wrapped around him, Draco was anxious to avoid the wrath of Molly Weasley.

Groaning loudly at the mention of lunch, Hermione felt Draco's repressed laughter vibrate through his broad chest. Today they were expected to be at The Burrow for another Weasley lunch, bound to be jam-packed and full of noise. It was far from ideal when all Hermione wanted to do was stay snuggled against Draco.

As if on cue, Hermione's ward bell rang loudly, interrupting another moment of silence. Reaching out with her magic and feeling Ginny's presence, Hermione reluctantly waved her hand to lower the wards, curling into Draco for protection as the harsh click-clack of Ginny's heels echoed throughout the cave.

Leaning down to whisper, Draco asked, "Are you sure you're ok?" his concern now evident in his tone.

Feeling the room spin again, Hermione ignored Draco's question, choosing to take deep even breaths as Ginny's loud voice joined the din created by her high heels clacking against the stone floor.

"Mum sent me as you're both late," she announced, joining them in the living space.

"We know," Draco began, turning to look at Ginny over his shoulder. "I came over to pick Hermione up but as I walked in I'm pretty sure she was about to faint so here we are."

Disgruntled, Hermione pinched at Draco's skin through his jumper. No one understood her desire to live in this underground ancient cave and they used every opportunity to tell her it was not good for her.

Sure enough, Draco's moan of "Ow," was drowned out by Ginny launching into another rant about the dangers of living underground, almost as if Hermione hadn't bothered to look them up herself. Forcing herself away from Draco, Hermione shot him a look, turning to wordlessly and wandlessly summon her coat from the closet.

Heading for the exit on unsteady feet, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, telling herself it was for his benefit, not hers. Following suit, Ginny turned and made her way back outside, still lecturing even though she knew they likely were not listening.

"I'll see you at the house in a minute then," Ginny said brusquely before turning on her heel and disapparating.

Sighing, Hermione looked up at Draco. "Don't you dare leave me with them today," she said, trying and failing to inject a bit of force into her words.

Draco smirked, "Well…. I do have an important meeting I should be at," he joked lightly before Hermione paled and swayed on her feet again. "Hey - are you sure you're ok?" he asked, tilting her chin gently so he could look at her properly.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied, shrugging to avoid looking into his eyes. Draco had the uncanny ability to read her like an open book. "Just don't leave me."

"As if I could ever leave you," Draco replied tucking her firmly against his side. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him once more. "Just keep us out of sight in case I'm sick."

Thinking of their favourite spot next to the old apple tree, Draco secured his grip on Hermione and apparated them both away.

Lunch at The Burrow was a hectic affair, as always. Due to the size of the gathering, they had once again found themselves outside, making use of the family picnic tables. Sitting quietly next to Draco, Hermione enjoyed the refreshing breeze as she steadily ate through the small amount of food on her plate and ignored the looks of concern coming her way every few minutes.

Chatting animatedly with Charlie, George and Angelina about Quidditch, Draco snuck an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close as he thought of the first Weasley lunch she had dragged him to. It had come shortly after the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione, along with Harry, had insisted he attend and despite his best efforts, Draco had found himself surrounded by Weasleys.

To say he was daunted by such a thing would have been an understatement, avoiding eye contact with everyone but Hermione. Draco had sat very quietly for the first hour of lunch, that was until Harry had challenged him to a Seeker showdown and everyone promptly began splitting into two teams for the post-lunch match. As soon as the first match finished they scheduled another, then another and another. It was now a monthly ritual for them all to get together and play with whoever was in the country at the time.

Originally there had been a game scheduled for today, but with Angelina heavily pregnant, Harry and Ron away on another mission and Bill and Fleur busy with their renovations to Shell Cottage, Ginny had called the game off.

As lunch drew to a close, Draco turned to Hermione. "I can take you home now if you want?" he offered quietly, taking note of her still peaky complexion.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I feel better here," Hermione replied, moving slowly to follow everyone else inside.

Naturally, Draco was there to catch Hermione when she lost her balance again. "You're not fine," he muttered, holding onto her waist as they made their way into the house. "We'll stay another half hour, then I'm taking you home."

"Whatever," Hermione mumbled as she sat down on the sofa, impatiently waiting for Draco to join her. Curling up against him, pleasure hummed through her body as Draco began lightly tracing patterns across her arm. How was it she could enjoy this man's touch so much more than her husband's? Shutting her mind down before she could over analyse the feeling, Hermione allowed her body to melt into Draco's.

Refusing to allow guilt to mar her happiness, Hermione watched as everyone fawned over little Victoire. It was her second birthday next month and she already had the whole family wrapped around her little finger. Arthur was currently entertaining her by letting her bounce all over him, creating a different noise every time her little body landed on his.

Tears pricked in Hermione's eyes as she wondered if this was what it would be like when she and Ron had their first child - lazy Saturdays at his parents where everyone doted on their son or daughter - when guilt flooded her system. Gods, she was so confused. Being with Draco soothed her, she relished his touch and craved his company, but Ron was her husband.

Ron, who wanted children so desperately it was all they ever spoke about. Ron, who relentlessly pushed the issue until Hermione had caved, even though he knew she wanted a career first. At the time, Hermione had wondered if she was being selfish holding off on having children, but watching the family now, Hermione knew in her heart she was not ready for this yet. Agreeing to try for a baby with Ron when their relationship was just beginning to mend had been a mistake, but how could she tell Ron without him hating her?

Closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall, Hermione concentrated on Draco's hand as it continued its meandering path up and down her arm, convincing herself as she did that she deserved this little slice of happiness. After everything Ron had done, she could enjoy this.

For months their relationship had been rocky, with Ron's missions becoming longer and longer, Hermione's old anxieties began creeping back into her day to day life, the respite Ron's presence was supposed to provide when he returned never prevailed. Instead, Hermione was told tales of how he and his _partner_ had escaped situation after situation by the skin of their teeth and how they were praised for _their_ teamwork, with Ron even commenting once how they were so close they were almost the same person. It hurt thinking of Ron with his _other_ woman. It wasn't enough that Ron constantly compared the two of them in every conversation, he had to go and stay with her during their separation. He could have gone anywhere but he went to _her_. Pushing away all her hurt and confusion, Hermione focused on Draco, only Draco - his steady heartbeat, his divine smell and the aura of calm he carried with him.

Draco knew Hermione had fallen asleep against him when her grip on his jumper slackened and her breathing became heavier. Settling further back into the sofa and noticing the tear tracks on Hermione's cheeks, Draco decided to delay his plans, not wanting to upset Hermione further by breaking his promise. Knowing how much Hermione enjoyed his caress, Draco kept up his smooth rhythm, worrying as he did so about how much putting on a brave face was really costing her.

An hour later as the chatter died down and the group started to disperse, Draco decided it was time to take Hermione home. Moving from the sofa to say their goodbyes, Draco smiled as Hermione reached out for him in her sleep. He thanked Mrs Weasley for her fabulous cooking and carefully wrapped Hermione in his coat before lifting her into his strong arms.

"You take good care of her Draco. From what Ronald tells me they'll be starting a family soon!" Mrs Weasley gushed as Draco carefully followed her through the kitchen, hoping she missed how his hands clenched possessively on Hermione's body.

"I always do," Draco replied, thinking of all the times he had cared for Hermione after something dear _Ronald_ had done to upset her. Mrs Weasley waved them off happily as Draco increased his grip on Hermione and concentrated on the wooded area which concealed Hermione's home before disapparating.

Feeling the welcoming magic of her home pulsate around her, Hermione relaxed in Draco's arms and reached out with a sleep laden hand to pat Draco's chest slowly in thanks for bringing her home.

Draco chuckled and made his way through the cave. He entered her spotless bedroom, faltering for a moment as he tried to ignore the memories of the last time he was in there. Holding her carefully, Draco moved the duvet back and swiftly settled Hermione down, removing her shoes before placing the covers up to her chin, just as she liked. Planting a small kiss on her forehead to satisfy his desires, Draco sighed as he stood up and filled the glass of water on her bedside, wishing more than anything he could crawl in beside her.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed sleepily as she felt Draco move away.

"No problem, Granger, now sleep," Draco replied, quietly pulling the door closed behind him. Walking back through the living room, Draco's eye was drawn - as always - to the wedding picture of Hermione and Ron. _Stupid ginger git_ , Draco thought irritably as he scuffed his shoe against the floor. Jealousy was not something he was accustomed to feeling, especially when it came to a Weasley having something - or someone - he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione laid completely still as Healer Norton performed the usual health checks. Part of the agreement with her assignment was monthly healer appointments to ensure the magical force held within the cave wasn't affecting her physically nor magically. Luckily for Hermione, her department and the Aurors shared an on-hand Healer situated within the Ministry for total discretion and ease of access.

The well-practiced routine had Hermione relaxing for the first time that week as her mind drifted to Draco. She was still overwhelmed by his attentiveness over the weekend. Hermione had attended plenty of Weasley gatherings over the years, both with and without Ron, but Draco's presence had been a reassurance when she was feeling so out of balance.

Draco seemed to understand her in a way no one else did: he didn't push her into talking when she didn't want to, and he knew what she needed when she didn't. Hermione felt wrong for comparing Ron to Draco, but it was unavoidable. Time and time again, Ron had put his wants and needs ahead of her own making her feel unimportant in their marriage.

A quiet cough brought Hermione back to the present. Sitting up slowly, she watched as Healer Norton walked back to her desk and gestured for Hermione to join her.

Butterflies filled Hermione's stomach as she sat waiting before the Healer. One word and her assignment could be over. She loved living in the cave - it was her space. Not that she didn't love living with Ron, but staying in their marital home whilst he was on assignment accentuated the distance between them, making it that much harder to adjust when he was home. Fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan, Hermione looked up as Healer Norton rifled through her paperwork.

"Well then, Hermione," Healer Norton began happily, her tone allowing Hermione to relax slightly. "All of your vitals are fine. Your liver and kidneys are functioning perfectly, your heartbeat is strong and your brainwaves are as normal as ever. In addition to that, the power stored within your magical core has increased again. Have you noticed any increase in the power of your spells?"

Hermione shifted in the stiff wooden seat, attempting to make herself more comfortable as she pondered Healer Norton's question. "I do seem to be more proficient in wandless and non-verbal magic at home, but I put that down to the change in circumstances and feeling more relaxed," Hermione began timidly. Saying it out loud made it seem more curious. "I also seem to have a stronger sense of the magic within the cave. I can recognize when I'm near the wards and who exactly is trying to gain entry."

"How interesting," Healer Norton replied, scribbling across her notes before looking back up to study Hermione. "There was something else that appeared during your checkup."

"Yes?" Hermione questioned, her voice shooting up an octave as alarm bells went off in her mind just as Healer Norton appeared to shift in discomfort.

"Forgive me for being blunt, this isn't my area of expertise," Healer Norton began apologetically. "The scan showed you are pregnant…"

Blood thundered in Hermione's ears, drowning out the rest of the Healer's words. Every muscle in her body tensed up, ready for flight as the word 'pregnant' drummed in her mind with every beat of her heart. After a few moments of panic, logic pushed itself to the front of Hermione's mind. She should have seen this coming. She had tried, once, for a baby with Ron, but then he had left for his most recent mission. She struggled to believe once was all it took.

Yes, she had come off the potion, and yes, they had _tried,_ but this was much too soon. Wasn't your body supposed to take time to adjust to not having the potion? Weren't you supposed to sit and calculate your most fertile days? Hermione had known the minute Ron had fallen asleep that night that she wasn't ready for any of this. She had calmed herself with the thought that she could explain to Ron, again, why she wasn't ready, but that hope had apparently been in vain.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled as Healer Norton looked at her expectantly. "I should, umm, get back to work."

"Miss Granger," Healer Norton called as Hermione made to leave the office. "You know this will go in your record. Please make sure to follow up with your regular Healer.

Hermione nodded numbly and forced a weak smile on her face before turning and walking on unsteady legs back toward her office. Passing quickly by the Auror office, she kept her head down, keen to avoid bumping into anyone. She could feel her earlier panic bubbling away in the pit of her stomach as she turned the corner, taking the longer route back to her office. She was going to have a baby…

"Hey, Granger," Draco greeted lightly as Hermione's shoulder collided with his own. When she didn't immediately acknowledge him, he spoke again. "Earth to Granger, anybody home?" Draco joked, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Dr-Draco?" Hermione questioned confused, her mind still repeating the word 'pregnant' as she stared into his eyes, eyes which had seen her at her best and worst, eyes which had seen her naked not so long ago, eyes that - "DRACO!" Hermione all but shouted in the quiet corridor as her two trains of thought collided.

"Oh, gods," Hermione moaned as she drew in short sharp gasps. She stumbled backward out of Draco's reach and turned around to run. Chest heaving, she flew down corridor after corridor, not noticing the tears as they streamed down her face, the feeling of her muscles burning taking her back to those horrid memories of fleeing through the Forest of Dean away from the Snatchers.

Hermione threw herself around the next corner, pausing briefly before her eyes landed on a hidden alcove. Her heart constricting tightly in her chest, she dashed down the quiet corridor and sunk to the ground, her legs trembling. _No, no, no, no, no,_ Hermione thought, her hands reaching up to pull on her curls as her body quaked with the force of her sobs. _I can't be...not now...not after everything_.

Back in the main corridor, Draco watched as Hermione vanished around the corner, his brows drawn in confusion. _What the hell was that about?_ Sending his papers back to his office, Draco jogged through the hallways searching for a sign of Hermione, pausing when a stifled cry alerted him to her hiding place. He moved forward, his heart stopping when he found her crumpled on the floor.

"Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco questioned frantically as his shaking hands tried to remove Hermione's clenched ones from her hair.

"Please, Hermione," Draco pleaded, mildly relieved when her mouth opened to speak.

"I...NO...can't be…" Hermione muttered wildly, ignoring Draco as he began checking her for any signs of injury.

Confusion turned to concern as Draco gave up on his battle with her hands, deciding instead to try to get her to look at him. "Hermione," he whispered, placing a gentle hand against her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Please speak to me, you're scaring me," Draco confessed quietly, gazing into her eyes.

A deep, shuddering breath escaped Hermione's lips. Looking up into Draco's glistening silver eyes, she snapped back to reality, her back crashing into the stone wall behind her as she pushed away suddenly.

Her mind filled with images of Draco, he was _always_ there. It was Draco who pulled her back from the brink of her panic attacks. It was Draco who consoled her when Ron was an arse and it was Draco who had been there for her everyday during her separation from Ron. Hermione's mind fumbled to a stop and rested on that one image of Draco bathed in the strange blue light of the cave that she had tried to forget.

"No, no, no, no," Hermione mumbled shooting to her feet as Draco rocked backward. All she could do was panic. The sensation overwhelmed her, crushing any rational thought as Hermione ran, thinking only of home. She whipped through the crowded corridors, ignoring the curious glances of the people she passed by as the beating of her heeled boots echoed around her.

Looking up from his spot on the floor, Draco started to ask, "Granger, wha-" as he brushed the dust from his trousers, his hands freezing when he glanced around and realised he was alone.

Troubled by Hermione's erratic behaviour, Draco headed to her office, only stopping when Penelope Clearwater called out to him. "Have you seen Hermione, Mr Malfoy? The meeting started ten minutes ago."

Realising Penelope was watching him intently, Draco recalled the fact that she took great interest in his friendship with Hermione and did his best not to look confused by her question. He knew Hermione would never purposefully skip out on a meeting, especially not one with Potter. Judging by her earlier reactions, _something_ had happened, and that thought unsettled him more than anything. Draco briefly wondered if something had happened to Ron. He knew the Ministry still had the Aurors out hunting for the remaining few Death Eaters. What if one had got the better of the newly-trained Auror? "Unfortunately, she is feeling unwell and has headed home," Draco answered easily, his fingers twitching at his lie. "Is there anything urgent I can take back for her?"

"No, Mr Malfoy, thank you for the offer," Penelope simpered, making Draco's skin crawl. "I'll let Mr Potter know she won't be attending the meeting."

Draco nodded and pushed past her, continuing to Hermione's office. As he entered, he noticed her desk was in order. Her quills were lined up neatly alongside her inkwells, her in-tray was clear and the out-tray was stacked with organised paperwork - nothing out of the ordinary. Furrowing his brows, Draco grabbed Hermione's coat and bag, exiting quickly. Something had seriously upset Hermione, and he'd be damned if he let her suffer on her own. Strolling out of the Ministry, Draco popped into the closest grocery store and grabbed some essentials for dinner - knowing Hermione, she probably hadn't been shopping since before she had fallen ill over the weekend.

Ten minutes later, Draco paused as he walked into the cave, listening intently for signs of Hermione's whereabouts. Sure that she was here somewhere, Draco moved through the cave, dropping the groceries in the kitchen as he went. Usually, Draco took the time to appreciate Hermione's cave. She had created - with a dedicated team from the Ministry - a beautiful home, without damaging the sanctity of the cave. Today, however, Draco wanted to see _his_ witch.

Anxiously running his fingers through his hair, Draco headed back to the bedroom, knocking lightly before he pushed the door open. Through the gloom, Draco could see Hermione's small frame in the center of the bed. He walked in slowly, listening as Hermione tried to calm her tears, her deep shaky breaths disrupted by the occasional sniffle.

"Hermione," Draco called softly as he slowly walked forwards, careful not to surprise her again. "Hermione, it's me."

When Hermione didn't acknowledge him, Draco continued, unsure. "I can leave, if you want?" he questioned, hoping she wouldn't send him away.

Bottom lip trembling, Hermione shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs tighter, trying to hold herself together. She didn't want Draco to leave, but she was terrified she would tell him...tell him everything, and that wasn't fair to him nor Ron.

Worried as Hermione bit down hard on her lip, Draco quickly kicked his shoes off and slid onto the bed just in front her, cradling her body against his as she shook against him.

 _Why did he have to be so damn nice?_ Hermione thought, her body betraying her thoughts as she relaxed into his arms. Hermione cursed Draco, cursed him for being so damn lovely and making her head a jumbled mess. Most of all, Hermione cursed him for knowing her too damn well. His muscular arms had molded her against his chest and Hermione hated it. She hated the way it made her feel safe, hated the way she wanted to stay here forever, hated the way it felt _right._

In that moment, Hermione hated herself. All she wanted to do was confide in Draco, the words weighing heavily on her tongue as his hand moved against the small of her back. Pursing her lips together tightly, Hermione reminded herself - for what felt like the millionth time - that she had to tell Ron first, her _husband_ Ron. It was the right thing to do, but oh how she longed to be reckless just this once.

Attempting to distract herself, Hermione focused on the movement of his hand rubbing her arm, the soft pads of his fingertips felt smooth against the gooseflesh that had erupted over her skin. Draco had changed a lot since the war, as had everyone else who had gone through that experience, but after all the cases they had worked on together and the way their friendship had developed from there, she knew she relied on him too much for comfort. She felt safe and secure here in his arms, and after everything he had shared with her, Hermione knew she could trust him. A few months into their friendship, Draco had confessed to Hermione that following his stint in Azkaban, he had spent a full year in intensive therapy, coming to terms with what he had lived through and learning how to live in this post-war world.

Draco too was lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't been this close to Hermione since that night nearly six weeks ago. His body remembered, even if he was trying to ignore the fruity smell of her hair and the way her head rested perfectly over his heart. The way she had looked that night still made Draco's heart pound. Laid beneath him in the sand as the water nipped at his feet, surrounded by the strange blue light from the glow worms on the cave ceiling - radiant was the only word for it. Her chocolate-coloured eyes had been locked on his own stony silver as they'd moved together, climbing higher and higher.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had drifted off into his fantasy, Hermione still snuffling against him as he replayed images from that night on a loop. In an attempt to bring himself back down to earth, Draco thought about his next business meeting with Theo, mentally organizing his main points for their upcoming proposal to the Board.

A few hours later when Hermione's breathing had returned to normal and she'd stopped sniffling, Draco tried to coax her from the bed, partially due to the fact that his left arm had gone numb from where Hermione had laid on it, her head either resting against his chest or shoulder. "Shall I cook some dinner?"

"Mmmm," Hermione replied croakily, "yes, please." Draco held her tightly against him one last time before freeing his arm and easing off the bed to saunter off into the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and stretched out on her bed. What the hell was she going to do? Just as her brain was about to go into overdrive with all of the possibilities, Draco summoned her for dinner. Standing stiffly, Hermione straightened out her work blouse, pulling at the collar where it had gone awry before twisting her trousers back to settle at her hips.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Draco had prepared her favourite meal - linguine with edamame pesto - and she ate in silence. The thoughts she had succeeded in ignoring earlier were now buzzing around her mind, demanding attention, and Hermione was thankful for Draco's company. She didn't enjoy eating alone, and he didn't feel the need to fill every moment with conversation.

 _Could the scan have been wrong?_ Hermione thought as she gazed out at the waterfall. No one was really sure what effects the cave would have on her body, and people got false positive tests all the time. Hanging onto that thought, Hermione forced herself not to panic and decided to call her muggle doctor in the morning to make an appointment. Of course, she was still going to have to talk to Ron and Draco.

Realising that sleep would not come easily tonight, Hermione looked up at the blond man before her. He was sitting opposite her, casually reading as he ate. Butterflies danced in her stomach as Hermione pondered her question. _Can I really ask Draco to stay the night?_

It had all begun during Ron's first Auror mission. He'd been away for over a month with no contact, and Draco had the impeccable timing to walk into Hermione's office when she was in the middle of a panic attack. The image of Harry, _dead_ in Hagrid's arm, had flashed before her eyes, making Hermione stand suddenly from her desk. She found her back against the wall as her heart constricted. With shaking legs, she slid to the floor, failing miserably to pull herself back together. _They're just nightmares_ , she kept telling herself over and over as her mind attacked her with the same image, over and over. Nothing had worked until Draco had walked in. With his hands firmly gripping her shoulders as he murmured words of encouragement, his presence helped ground her to the now, drawing the line between reality and the residual fear from the previous nights nightmare.

From experiencing his own nightmares, Draco knew a little company always helped. He had _selflessly_ offered to stay with her that night, in her spare room, much to his own chagrin. His face betraying no hint of surprise when Hermione had hurriedly accepted his offer.

It was that first night that Hermione's nightmare had awoken him, scaring him half to death with her piercing screams. After that, he was consistently sneaking into her room to stop her tossing and turning, his presence always calming her movements. When she had moved into the cave, she had sheepishly suggested Draco sleep on the sofa as there was no second bedroom. Despite the fact that she _knew_ he would end up in bed with her, Hermione transfigured the sofa into a bed so it was more comfortable for him. Draco had watched her, smirking the whole time, knowing there was no way he was sleeping in her living room.

"I can hear your cogs turning, Granger," Draco joked, turning his full attention to her. He had been waiting for her to talk, willing her to come to him. Her earlier scattiness was so unlike her, but Draco didn't want to force the issue. He had a feeling it was something she needed to choose to confide in him about. "What's up?"

Slightly embarrassed, Hermione twirled some pasta onto her fork. "Well, umm," Hermione hesitated before blurting out, "would you stay with me tonight?" and hastily stuffing the food into her mouth. Despite the fact Draco had frequently stayed with her to help with the nightmares, actually asking him to stay seemed to cement that fact that she was more shaken by today's events than she cared to admit.

"Seriously?" Draco began as Hermione shrunk back in her chair. "That's what you were worried about? If you want me to stay, I'll stay. Simple. Just don't try that sofa nonsense, you know we both sleep better sharing the bed."

Hermione smiled shyly, her relief making her relax briefly in her seat as Draco stood and took their plates to the kitchen. "I'm just going to go shower then I'll see you in bed, yeah?" he called as he headed off to Hermione's bathroom.

Hermione rose from the table and nodded as she returned to the living room in search of her favourite book of fairytales, surprised to find her coat and bag hanging on the hook before turning to head back to her room.

Lying in bed later that night, Hermione tossed and turned. She had asked Draco to stay to help her sleep. And yet, as he laid sleeping soundly next to her, all of her thoughts were of Ron.

Ron, the love of her life, her husband, her first. They had shared and been through so much, but the thought of telling him she could be pregnant terrified her. Hermione knew he loved her and only wanted the best for her, but sometimes she felt it was only on his terms. She had been so thrilled to be given the opportunity to work and live in this ancient magical cave, but Ron had reacted badly, shouting and screaming at her for 'putting her career first' before storming out in a huff, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

Draco rolled over and reached out for Hermione, his arm snaking around her waist as if he could sense her troubled thoughts even in his sleep. Pulling her tightly against his body, Draco released a contented sigh before continuing to doze, and Hermione felt herself relax, albeit slightly. Maybe she would get some sleep tonight after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Please do let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The working week had passed by Hermione in a haze. Every waking moment she had pushed herself into her work, searching in vain for the origins of the cave she now called home, and every night her sleep was disturbed by horrifying nightmares of the war. Now she found herself anxiously waiting in the sitting room of her marital home for Ron to return. The dust which covered the pictures on the wall had been banished easily with a flick of her wrist, giving the impression that the home was loved.

Hermione hadn't seen him since their reconciliation nearly three weeks ago. Due to the nature of his Auror mission, they hadn't been in contact. Feeling as if there was now this gaping chasm between the two of them, Hermione prepared herself to make the jump, even if she was the only one willing to. Her uneasy thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened and then slammed shut.

"Hermione? Baby?" Ron called out as he took his shoes off in the hallway. The house was quiet, but Hermione was always there waiting for him when he came back from a mission.

"I'm in the living room," Hermione nervously called back, standing from the sofa to greet him as he bounded into the room.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Ron exclaimed, picking Hermione up off the floor and spinning her around before planting a firm kiss on her lips. "We were staying in this awful little shack and all I could think about was coming home to you," he gushed as he peppered Hermione's face with more kisses. "Have you missed me?"

"Of course I have," Hermione replied, trying to delicately pull back from his embrace. "I've got a lot to tell you, Ron."

"Can you tell me later?" Ron asked lowering his voice, his hands moving to Hermione's hips and pulling her against him, connecting their bodies where she could feel his growing arousal. The idea of finally trying for a baby with her had been consuming his thoughts - it was all he had wanted for so long now, he could hardly keep his hands to himself.

"I, umm," Hermione struggled as Ron kissed his way from her cheek to collarbone. "No, I need to talk to you now."

"Hermione," Ron sighed as he twirled a loose piece of her hair around his finger. "I've been waiting for this for weeks, come to bed with me."

Squeaking slightly as Ron's strong arms circled around her waist, Hermione tried injecting a little more strength into her voice. "Ron, no. We need to talk - now." Taking advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration, Hermione forced herself away from him, using the coffee table as a barrier between the two of them.

"You promised, Hermione," Ron grumbled, his mouth turning down at the corners as Hermione hesitantly backed away. "You promised we'd try for a baby and now you're running away."

"I am not running away," Hermione responded, slightly stung by the accusation. In all their years together, it had never been her that ran away. Recalling the memory of Ron leaving whilst they were hunting for Horcruxes made tears pool in her eyes, distorting the look of confusion that crossed Ron's face. Focusing on what she had to say and steeling all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione spoke. "I might be pregnant, Ron."

Ron felt his heart skip a beat, she was _pregnant_. The tension that had been sneaking into his shoulders snapped and a smile instantly lifted his face. "Already?" he asked, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. They'd only tried once!

"Yea, I, um," Hermione started slowly, conscious of the fact she was about to crush him with her next words. "The work scan showed it but I-"

Hermione was cut off as Ron cheered. "That's great!" He quickly stepped forward to embrace her again, only stopping when Hermione held up her hands, eyes pleading with him to keep back.

Ron watched Hermione carefully; there was something off about her responses today. His eyes flicked to where she was nibbling her bottom lip, then to her hands, trembling as she lowered them to her sides. Feeling his mind switch to Auror mode, Ron asked, "Why aren't you happy?" noticing how Hermione's body stiffened in response to his question.

"It's...I..." Hermione stuttered as tears tracked down her face. This was it, Hermione thought as she breathed deeply, looking up into his eyes as she forced her next words out. "When we were separated…I…I slept with Draco."

"Excuse me?" Ron questioned, staring at Hermione through narrowed eyes, convinced he had misheard her words as his arms dropped limply to hang at his sides.

"I slept with Draco," Hermione replied, doing her best to speak clearly through her tears. "It was just one night. I...we…I was still on the potion - I promise -"

"When?" Ron asked, his voice tight and controlled. As the silence in the room grew, Ron felt himself take a step away from Hermione. He could see his hurt mirrored in her features, but she had no right. She had done this to him - to them - it was her fault. Trying to control his building temper, Ron spat out his next questions, the volume increasing with each one. "When did you sleep with him, Hermione? A month before I came home? A week before I came home? A DAY before I came home?!"

"Two weeks," Hermione squeaked out in reply, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as Ron's face transformed from one shade of red to the next. This was worse than she could have imagined, knowing she had to do it and actually doing it were completely different things. Nothing could have prepared her for the disgust as it flashed across Ron's face.

"Are you telling me," Ron growled, unable to see past the rage that clouded his vision as he pointed a shaking finger at Hermione, "that after everything that we've been through, that you might be carrying that git's child!? When I…when all I've ever wanted is to have a family with you!?"

Hermione nodded slowly, unable to bear the thought of hurting him any further but knowing she had to. Time froze as they stood staring at each other, each trembling with the riot of emotions which flooded their systems until the air around them shifted, crackling with energy as Ron's body began to go rigid.

"How could you!?" Ron cried suddenly. In his mind's eye, all he could see was the smug smirk of Malfoy as he put his hands on Hermione, much like the way the Horcrux had taunted him with images of Hermione and Harry together. Shaking his head to clear the image, Ron lunged forward, his face contorting with pain as his shins came into contact with the coffee table, his long arms stretched out towards her.

Panic cut through Hermione's fog of tears as Ron grabbed at her, causing her to stumble backward. She felt a brief stab of fear in her heart as she noticed the wild look in his eyes. He didn't look like her husband right now. Gasping in shock when Ron gripped her arm, Hermione twisted away, causing Ron to fall to the floor, his howling cry echoing through the room. Pulling herself together momentarily, Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the woods near her cave, the pull of apparition washing over her as she disappeared into the darkness.

Hermione staggered as she landed heavily in the clearing, marvelling for a minute that she had made it without splinching when the sound of Ron's cries reverberated in her mind. Flinching away from the sound, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut before starting to shuffle her way home, the stems of the newly-bloomed bluebells breaking beneath her feet. Hermione felt the security of the wards welcome her as she rubbed away the tears flowing down her face, the silence of the cave punctuated by her weeping as she meandered her way toward the sofa where she collapsed into a heap.

Curling in on herself, Hermione allowed her grief and fear to overwhelm her. What had just happened? In the course of no more than fifteen minutes, she had not only turned her world upside down but crushed her husband with her betrayal, forgetting that he had crushed her first. Hermione wept freely, realising she had never been scared of Ron before; the crazed look in his eyes still haunted her.

Feeling her stomach churn and roil, Hermione grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest, thinking of how she now had to tell Draco. Deciding to get all the damage done in one night, Hermione raised a shaking hand and sent him a Patronus.

* * *

Draco appeared with a resounding crack in the wood surrounding Hermine's cave, looking frantically from side to side. Hermione's Patronus had been unintelligible, and he had apparated straight to her forest in a panic, not knowing if she would actually be at home. Draco proceeded cautiously, thankful when the wards recognised him and allowed him through. He stepped carefully into the cave entrance and peered through the darkness. If she was in trouble, he didn't want to give his position away. Hearing a strangled cry, Draco's heart leapt into his throat and he surged forward, wand raised, into the living room, confused when he found Hermione tightly curled on her sofa, tears tracking down her cheeks.

Troubled by the sight before him, Draco wasted no time in scooping Hermione up from the sofa and moving her so she was nestled safely against him. Holding her tightly, he rubbed soothing circles across her back, occasionally pecking a kiss on her untamed hair to reassure her as much as himself.

Draco let his gaze wander as he steadily rocked her. Now that he had her in his arms, his earlier panic was slowly beginning to subside, allowing his mind to relax. As always, Draco became mesmerised by the ancient waterfall directly opposite him. In the quiet of the house, the gentle fall of the water created a soothing atmosphere, with every room looking out over the impressive sight. Looking down at Hermione's face as she pressed it further into his chest, Draco wondered what had her so distressed.

Since they had become close friends, Draco had never known her to be so emotional. The Hermione he knew was usually calm and collected, happy with who she was and where she was going. Draco was well aware of the troubles between Ron and Hermione, and Ron's subsequent admission that pushed Hermione into leaving their home and suggesting a trial separation. But in these last three months, he had never seen her cry so many times.

Sitting in silence, Draco lost track of time. He wasn't sure how long it took for Hermione's cries to subside, but eventually, they did. Peering up at Draco, Hermione muttered a small, "Thank you," whilst tugging at the sleeve of her jumper. "Sorry, I think I ruined another one of your jumpers," Hermione joked half-heartedly.

"Sod the jumper," Draco said rubbing his hand over the wet patch on his chest. "Want to tell me what all the tears were for?"

Hermione sucked in a deep shuddering breath and sat up straighter, concentrating on what she wanted to say as she looked into Draco's shining eyes. "Well, you know I have those body scans every six weeks? I um, had one on Monday and the Healer - Healer Norton - told me that…told me that I was…told me that I'm pregnant."

 _Well shit_ , Draco thought, his disappointment heavy on his tongue as he hid his surprise and looked into Hermione's warm brown eyes. "Ok," he said in his most soothing voice, unsure if it's for Hermione's benefit or his. "But that was Monday, what happened today?"

Looking into the depths of Draco's eyes, Hermione saw nothing but his desperation to know what was wrong. For all of his calm on the outside, she could tell he was troubled. Still toying with the sleeve of her jumper, Hermione looked off into the distance, feeling the words tumble from her mouth. "Ron got home today," she began calmly. "I went over there to tell him about the pregnancy and he was...he was _so_ happy. But I, I had to tell him, about us, you know….about us, _that_ night."

Surprised and more than a little confused, Draco nodded, encouraging Hermione to continue. "He was furious, Draco," she said as her hands started to shake, her mind replaying the events in broken segments. Closing her eyes against more tears, Hermione rested her head back on Draco's chest and continued. "He started yelling, he was so upset, the air shook with his raw magic and then he...he just broke and grabbed me. I don't know how, but I got his hand off me and Disapparated." Hermione shuddered as the sound of his cry came back to her, and she counted to ten before opening her eyes again.

Draco was stunned into silence. That man was her _husband,_ for Merlin's sake. He was supposed to be there for her! Not scare her when she was obviously feeling vulnerable. The hand that rested against Hermione's back stopped its circles and began clenching and unclenching into a fist as Draco tried to reign in his temper.

Noticing the change in his demeanour, Hermione lifted her head, looking him in the eye as he stared dead ahead unblinking. Feeling the fabric on her top tighten then loosen, Hermione realised that Draco was doing his best to calm himself. Having seen him use this method before, Hermione sat still and waited. Feeling his breathing slow, Hermione watched his eyebrows furrow in confusion before he focused back on her, his eyes shifting from steely grey to swirling silver. The air around them buzzed with an energy similar to the one she had felt _that_ night. Unsure about what it meant, Hermione stayed silent.

Heart thrumming in his chest, Draco broke the silence first. "You _had_ to tell him about us?" he questioned staring at Hermione as his brain pieced everything together. "Are you saying that I," Draco paused rubbing his free hand across his face, "are you saying that I could be the father?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, ducking her head so she didn't have to watch the storm of emotions she expected to flit across his face. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she, Hermione Granger-Weasley, would be unsure of the paternity of her child.

Draco sat quietly for a moment, stunned, before gently grabbing Hermione's chin and tilting her face up to his. Reading her scared eyes, Draco spoke softly, "Ok."

That was all Draco said and that was all Hermione needed to hear. Feeling some of the weight lift off her shoulders, Hermione crushed herself against him, saying a silent prayer of thanks for his understanding. Together, they leaned back into the sofa and fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes sometime later, Hermione stretched sleepily, coming to the slow realisation that she had fallen asleep on Draco. Turning to face him, Hermione was met with his warm smile.

"Morning, sleepy head," he said jokingly whilst brushing Hermione's hair from his face.

Flustered by Draco's close proximity, especially after what she had told him last night, Hermione asked, "Have you been awake long?" before carefully untangling her limbs from his and sitting up to work out the kinks in her back.

Draco pulled his own jumper straight as Hermione moved away from him, a small smile dancing across his lips as he answered, "Just a little while, do you mind if we talk about last night?"

"I suppose not," Hermione answered pulling her knees to her chest as she rested against the back of the sofa.

Reading the anxiety as it etched its way into her face, Draco reached out, gently taking one of her hands in his own. "Did the Healer say how far along you are?"

Hermione almost laughed at his simple question. The difference between his reaction and Ron's was astounding - how Draco could be so calm was beyond her. "No, she didn't, and I didn't ask. I know it's difficult to date so early," Hermione rambled aimlessly, letting all her jumbled thoughts out in a rush. "I mean, she could be wrong. No one knows what living here might do to my body. Ron and I slept together when he came back from his mission, and you and I were what, a month ago? Just over? It can't happen that quickly."

Draco could see the hope flicker in her eyes as she spoke of the Healer being wrong, but Draco had a stronger faith in magic. If the Healer said she was pregnant, then she was pregnant. "But she might be right, Granger," Draco replied calmly, watching as Hermione rested her forehead against her knees.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Hermione said softly, clinging onto Draco's hand as though her life depended on it. "I've um...made an appointment with a doctor. You know, a Muggle healer, to get a second opinion. Did you want to come with me?"

"Really?" Draco asked, his head tilting to the side as Hermione peeked up at him. "Shouldn't Ron be going with you?"

"Ha," Hermione huffed bitterly as she turned, her cheek was resting on her knees, giving her a full view of Draco as he listened to her. "I don't think he's going to be talking to me for a while," she answered honestly, her arm rubbing up and down against her shins as she thought again of Ron. "Besides, I'm not so sure I want him there. He doesn't like or understand Muggle medicine. I couldn't trust him to behave."

Draco almost felt giddy at the unexpected turn of events. He had been downright panicked when Hermione had called for him yesterday and now she was asking him to join her to see the Muggle Healer - something her husband _definitely_ should have been doing with her. But she had chosen him. "Well," Draco said, letting out the breath he'd been holding, "I'm not such a fan of it either, but if it's what you want, then yes, I'll go with you."

Hermione's shoulders slumped in relief at Draco's words. He really was far too good to her. Sitting up straight Hermione gave Draco a brilliant smile. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Granger," Draco smirked, standing from the sofa and brushing down his trousers. "Now, breakfast?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Hermione took Draco's hand easily, allowing him to pull her up and lead her through her lounge and into the kitchen. Watching him whip up an easy breakfast, Hermione wondered what magic it was that Draco had to always be the one who made her feel better.

* * *

 **A/N -** I hope you enjoyed that :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat at her desk in the Department of Mysteries, absently twirling her pen around in her hand. She had been halfway through her most recent report detailing the steady increase in the power within her magical core when she realised Draco would be arriving soon to escort her to the doctor. This week - like the last - had passed by in a blur. Why was it that time flew when you were dreading what was to come?

Ron hadn't tried to make contact with her since she'd last spoken to him, and she honestly wasn't sure how she felt about that. Surely if he loved her he would have done something by now? At least reached out to her? Slouching back in her chair, Hermione was disrupted from her meandering thoughts by a knock at the door. Assuming it was Draco, Hermione picked up her wand and opened the door, surprised to see Harry's smiling face.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed with joy as she leapt up from the chair, launching herself into his waiting arms. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," Harry replied through his laughter, squeezing Hermione extra tight as she clung to him. "How are you? It feels like it's been forever!"

Feeling Hermione sag a little in his arms, Harry watched as the beaming smile slid right off his friend's face. "What?" Harry asked, puzzled as Hermione pulled away from him and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, her fingers gripping the solid wood beneath her. Seeing Harry made her realise that very soon everyone she cared about was going to know about her night with Draco.

"No, not yet. Well, I've seen him, but we all had an Auror meeting. He's coming for dinner tonight, didn't he tell you?" Harry questioned as Hermione's nose scrunched up, her eyes squeezing shut momentarily. "We invited you both," his eyebrows quirking up in confusion as Hermione shook her head.

"I need to talk to you, Harry, but I can't right now. Just promise me - whatever Ron says - you'll hear me out, yeah?" She could feel the tears pricking behind her eyes, but she would not let them fall.

Harry stepped toward his friend and gently pulled her into a hug. "Why can't you tell me now?" he asked, holding Hermione tighter when she shook her head fiercely.

"I'm about to go out with…" Hermione's sentence was interrupted by another knock on her partially open door as Draco's face peered around the corner, "Draco," she finished in relief, waving him forward.

"Hey, Potter," Draco greeted him casually, accepting his offered hand and shaking it as he spoke. "Heard you did a decent job on that last mission."

"Ha!" Harry laughed, letting Hermione go. "I take it you heard about the Tempest Jinx? Those new recruits are always so...excitable. You would think I didn't have a reputation for being 'The Chosen One'!"

Hermione giggled slightly as she pulled her coat on, shaking her hair out from its collar. "Harry," she called, interrupting whatever joke they were about to make. "I mean it. Once you've spoken to Ron, you have to hear me out. Promise me?"

Noticing the way Hermione had focused on him, reminding him of the look she got when was trying to stop him from doing something stupid, Harry turned to give her his full attention. "Always," Harry promised, extending his pinky out to Hermione, smiling as she linked her own with his. "Owl me a time and place and I'll be there."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully before turning to face Draco, registering the slight look of confusion upon his face at their pinky promise. "We've got to get moving or we'll be late."

Draco nodded and headed toward the door. "Sorry, Harry. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you will," Harry shouted as Hermione and Draco disappeared down the empty corridor. "It's been ages since I kicked your ass on the Quidditch pitch!"

Whipping his head round to shout a witty retort back at Harry, Draco caught sight of Hermione's anxious expression. Whilst it was good to have a friendship with Harry, right now Hermione needed him, and he was determined to be there for her. Together, they walked along in comfortable silence, almost making it to the Atrium before trouble came their way.

A tall red-headed figure was weaving his way through the busy Atrium toward them, and Hermione let out an involuntary squeak, alerting Draco to Ron's presence. Following Hermione's gaze and reading the expression on Ron's face, Draco quickly placed himself in front of Hermione, shoving Ron into a conveniently empty office with Hermione following close behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ferret!?" Ron raged as he stumbled into the room whilst Draco calmly cast a silencing charm on the door. "Shagging my wife and then waltzing through the Ministry with her!"

Draco glanced quickly at Hermione, her eyes round as galleons, before he spoke, his voice low and deadly. "Hermione and I frequently walk through the Ministry together. If you wanted to know what was going on in her life, you could try being there for her."

Hermione inched forward slowly, her shoes making no noise on the carpet so she could discreetly reach out and hook her finger around one of Draco's, imploring him to keep his cool as his words hung in the air around them. Peeking through her lashes at Ron's rigid frame, she breathed a sigh of relief - his gaze was firmly fixed on Draco and her movement had gone unnoticed.

Ron spluttered incoherently as his face grew red with rage. This was the man who had slept with his wife. The one who had bullied her for years and now may have gotten her pregnant! And he was telling him how to treat her? "What the hell do you know about it!?" he shouted, moving forward so he was nose to nose with Draco.

Feigning a calm and control that he didn't have, Draco met Ron's gaze dead on. "Enough," was all he said before stepping away and turning to Hermione, wrapping his arm reassuringly around her waist with a squeeze. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Keeping one eye on Ron as he stood there fuming, Draco moved carefully, his firm grip reassuring Hermione as he gently guided her out the door first, keeping his body between her and Ron. They quickly walked in silence through the Ministry and out onto the crowded Muggle streets, both eager to put as much space between them and Ron as possible.

Together, they weaved through the steady stream of people, Hermione's feet leading them on autopilot to the doctor's in silence as her mind reeled at Ron's reaction. How could he think it was acceptable for him to behave in such a way? If it wasn't for Draco, who still hadn't loosened his hold on her waist, she would be going through this alone. Although Hermione pondered to herself, maybe without Draco she wouldn't be in this mess.

Bringing them to a stop a little while later outside a classy Victorian townhouse in Chelsea, Hermione looked at Draco. "I'm scared, Draco," she admitted quietly, her eyes moving to fixate on a crack in the pavement. "I don't know what they do to verify pregnancy, I haven't prepared myself for this. If things had been different…"

"It's ok, I'm sure what you're feeling is only natural," Draco replied calmly, moving a loose curl back behind Hermione's ear. "We'll just see what happens."

Nodding, Hermione stepped out of Draco's arm and took his hand, climbing the steps before pushing the glossy black door open and stepping into the sleek reception area. "Welcome!" the receptionist greeted them happily. "May I take your name?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied politely, her nerves making her blood pulse through her body. "I'm Hermione Granger. I have an appointment with Dr Matthews at three-thirty."

"Please take a seat," the receptionist said calmly, tapping Hermione's name into her computer. "He'll be out shortly."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, turning away to sit on the edge of one of the posh sofas scattered around the room.

"Relax, Hermione," Draco said, sitting down next to her whilst her leg bounced up and down. He was still getting comfortable when the door in front of them opened and a middle-aged man called out Hermione's name, causing her to jump.

Heart hammering, Hermione stood quickly, yanking Draco up with her to walk into the smiling man's clinical office.

"Take a seat," Dr Matthews said, gesturing to the two chairs before his desk as he closed the door and took his seat. "What can I do for you today?"

Hermione squirmed in her seat and glanced up at Draco, his aura of calm giving her the courage to utter her next words. "I think I'm pregnant," Hermione said, proud of how her voice didn't waver.

"Mhmm," Dr Matthews replied staring at Hermione through his glasses. "What brings you to that conclusion? Have you done a home pregnancy test?"

"No," Hermione replied hastily, thinking of the box that currently sat still sealed on the counter in her bathroom. Every night she had sat looking at it, willing herself to take the goddamn test but unable to take those few measly steps across the room and actually do it. "My um, period, is late," Hermione answered, embarrassed as she realised what she had just said in front of Draco. _Why did I think it was a good idea to bring him here?_

"Right, ok then," Dr Matthews replied easily, his hands resting on his desk as he moved to stand. "There is a simple test for that, Miss Granger. If you would, please, just pop behind that curtain and take off your undergarments, then cover yourself up with the blanket. I'll come round in a moment and perform the ultrasound."

Hermione stood on weak legs, finding amusement in the look of surprise on Draco's face before moving around him to follow the doctor's orders. As Draco made to follow her, Hermione reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder, shaking her head at him. This particular part she had to do alone.

A few minutes later, after a somewhat uncomfortable examination, Hermione found herself once again sitting next to Draco. She was grateful that she had been able to cast a quick Scourgify on herself following the examination, it made her feel slightly more human. As they nervously waited for Dr Matthews to give them the results, Hermione gripped Draco's hand tightly.

Spinning around in his chair, Dr Matthews observed them both for a moment before placing a small piece of paper on his desk. Having lost the feeling in his hand, Draco gently grazed his thumb across Hermione's knuckles, attempting to relax them both as they leaned forward. "It's a little hazy, but there is definitely something there," Dr Matthews said calmly as the air rushed out of Hermione's lungs.

Realising after a few moments of silence that Hermione wasn't going to reply, Draco spoke, his voice tinged with uncertainty. "What does that mean? She's pregnant? Are you able to give us a date?"

"Yes, Miss Granger is pregnant, and unfortunately no, I can't give an accurate date yet," Dr Matthews continued, pointing to the scan in front of them where Draco could see the tiniest grey circle in a field of black and white. "Given the fuzziness of the picture, I would say you are in the very early stages of pregnancy. Most of the time on these scans, the embryo doesn't even show up until five and a half weeks. If you would like we can book you in for another scan in a couple of weeks?"

There they were, those words she had been so afraid of hearing: she was pregnant, actually pregnant. Having it confirmed by her Muggle doctor made it so much more real. It wasn't some rogue magical signature, a side effect of the cave. There was a real-life growing inside her. What was she going to do? She wasn't ready for this. And what was the doctor going on about, a couple of weeks? How could she live for the next couple of weeks not knowing whose child she carried!? If she had known the doctor couldn't be any more accurate than the test she had ignored at home, she wouldn't have dragged Draco down here in the first place.

Next thing she knew, Hermione's vision was pierced by blinding sunlight as she found herself out on the street. Whilst she had been wrapped up in her head, Draco had finished the conversation with the doctor and taken her outside.

"Hermione," Draco said tenderly, pulling her lip from between her teeth with his thumb. "I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear, but I have a private Healer waiting at my cottage if you want to go see her."

Another Healer? Hermione pondered. If she was being honest, she was sick of them. She just wanted to go home. The examination today had been uncomfortable, to say the least. Bloody Doctor sticking things where they didn't need to go. But, on the other hand, they still weren't any closer to knowing who sired her child. What if Draco's Healer could do that? The promise of knowledge sparked in her brain, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see another Healer.

Draco shifted nervously from one foot to another as Hermione focused on him and only him. It was one of those looks where Draco was sure she could see into his soul. After they had gone their separate ways last weekend, Draco had arranged the appointment, wanting to have a backup just in case the Muggle way let them down. If he had gotten Hermione pregnant, he was adamant to do everything he could for her. When he had spoken to the Healer, he had asked for her to be available straight after the Muggle doctor appointment and paid extra for her to meet them at his cottage, so Hermione could have privacy. Hoping he hadn't overstepped the mark, Draco waited patiently for Hermione's response.

Relief flooded him when a few moments later Hermione nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around him. Needing no further encouragement, Draco embraced her, and quick as a flash, they were gone from London and arriving in the quiet countryside of Wiltshire.

They walked quietly through the garden, blooming with spring flowers, towards Draco's quaint cottage. With the Manor burnt to the ground, Draco had tried living in the city, hoping the hustle and bustle would help keep him busy and on the road to recovery. However, it wasn't long before he found himself pining for the quiet countryside he grew up in, seeking a calmer life for himself.

Draco smiled as he recalled casually mentioning to Hermione in the early days of their friendship that he longed to live in the country again. He'd been surprised she had turned up the next day with ten different Muggle properties for him to view, knowing he would have never looked there himself. Within a month, Draco had found his perfect little sanctuary and moved in quickly, ever grateful to Hermione for helping him.

Stepping into Draco's bright living room, Hermione felt at ease, the country air having refreshed her senses. On his grey Chesterfield sofa, which dominated the room, there was a pleasant-looking woman sat waiting for them. As she stood to greet them, Draco promptly moved forward. "Healer Bradstone, this is Hermione Granger-Weasley. Hermione, this is Healer Bradstone."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Granger-Weasley," Healer Bradstone said warmly, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Please, call me Hermione," Hermione said, smiling at the Healer. Her bright blue eyes regarded her warmly, making Hermione feel at ease in this woman's presence.

"So," Healer Bradstone began, pulling out her notes with an air of efficiency that Hermione admired. "I understand from my conversation with Mr Malfoy that during a routine health scan at work, the results showed a pregnancy. I've been able to look at your notes from the Ministry, and that does seem to be the case, but I understand you would like a second opinion?"

"More like a third opinion. We've just seen my Muggle doctor," Hermione replied, wondering how much detail she should go into. "We'd like a date too, if possible?"

"Not a problem," Healer Bradstone replied confidently. For the first time in weeks, Hermione felt like she might get some answers. Healer Bradstone turned to Draco, asking, "Where would you like me to do this? I only need a small amount of space, but ideally, Hermione should be lying down."

"I'm fine on the sofa if that's suitable?" Hermione said quickly. The one place Hermione hadn't been was Draco's bedroom and the thought of going up there for a scan seemed far too intimate.

"Works for me," Healer Bradstone said simply. "Mr Malfoy?"

"Whatever Hermione wants," Draco replied instantly. He had been watching Hermione carefully since their arrival and noticed the tension in her shoulders was just starting to disappear but returned when Healer Bradstone suggested the bedroom. Understanding this was difficult for Hermione, Draco wanted to do whatever made her comfortable, plus this way he was still in the room.

Sending Draco a thankful smile, Hermione moved hesitantly to the sofa as Healer Bradstone handed her a potion. "What is this?" Hermione questioned, looking at the shocking pink liquid in the vial.

"This will help to accurately date the pregnancy," Healer Bradstone explained happily. "Once you've taken that, I will perform my diagnostics, and an apparition, if you like, will hover just above your stomach, like a Muggle scan. This potion makes it clearer to see, therefore helping me date the conception accurately."

Hermione shrugged out of her cardigan, draping it over the back of the sofa before she turned to look back at Healer Bradstone who was quietly appraising her.

"Do you have any more questions?" Healer Bradstone asked, her eyes flitting between Draco's stoic expression and Hermione's fidgeting as she toed off her shoes.

Draco moved closer to Hermione and the Healer and silently shook his head, watching as Hermione's brow furrowed whilst she chewed on her lip. Slowly but surely, butterflies were starting to dance in his stomach, reminding him that he could soon find out he was going to become a father. Swallowing hard, Draco gripped the back of the sofa and waited.

A thousand questions seemed to barrage Hermione's mind, but not one of them was appropriate for now. _What if I don't want to keep the baby? Gods, that's a horrible thought. But I can choose. But what do I choose?_ Shaking her head, Hermione popped the cork off the potion and swallowed it down in one, pleasantly surprised when it tasted like strawberries.

"Brilliant," Healer Bradstone said enthusiastically. "Now if you'd like to lie back and make yourself comfortable, I can begin."

Draco flashed her a quick, reassuring smile as she laid back on the couch, her hand fishing for one of Draco's plump pillows to put under her head. As Hermione's eyes darted around the room, they came to rest on Draco. He was standing close enough for Hermione to hold his hand if she wanted but far enough away to not be invading her space. For the second time that day, Hermione was extremely grateful for Draco's presence.

Healer Bradstone perched on the edge of Draco's coffee table and gently pulled up Hermione's top, baring her stomach for them to see. Draco leaned forward, fascinated as the Healer did her work. There were so many complicated wand movements making the air around Hermione shimmer in different colours, he had trouble understanding which movement created which colour.

Draco glanced down at Hermione's face and studied her, the ever-present anxiety written into the wrinkles of her forehead as her fingers traced the grooves in the back of his sofa. Lost in his study of her expression, it took Draco a moment to realise Hermione's warm brown eyes were staring at him. Embarrassed, Draco ran his hand through his blonde locks, about to stick his tongue out at Hermione when Healer Bradstone stopped her ministrations and an image hovered over Hermione's stomach.

"There you are, Hermione, your baby," Healer Bradstone said softly as Draco folded his body over the back of the sofa, transfixed.

What had been a hazy black and grey image in the Muggle doctor's office was now a defined golden apparition. Healer Bradstone closed the curtains in the room with a quick flick of her wand, making it shine brightly through the gloom. "You see here?" she asked, pointing to an area of pale gold circled by a solid gold line. "That is the gestational sac, and in here," the Healer continued, pointing to a smaller golden circle within the larger one, "is the yolk sac, which is where your embryo lives. You see this tiny circle linking the two here, that's your baby. Now, watch it carefully."

Hermione gasped softly as that little gold dot fluttered before her eyes. "Is that a heartbeat?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking on the last word as Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. Magic is amazing, Hermione thought as she watched the flickering dot.

Smiling at the look of awe of both of their faces, Healer Bradstone spoke softly. "Yes, that's the heartbeat."

Sweet Merlin, Draco thought as he stared hard at the image, watching the steady flicker of the heartbeat. There really was a baby inside Hermione, one that he had potentially put there. Was he ready for this? Could he be someone's father given the example he had grown up with? What if he failed? Wait...What if it wasn't his? Could he stand by and let Hermione go back to Ron? No, there was no way he could do that. Even if it wasn't his kid, he couldn't watch Hermione go back to Ron.

"And the date?" Draco asked gruffly, trying to clear the lump lodged in his throat, knowing that this could be the moment of truth.

"It's still very early. I would estimate between three and five weeks based on the size of the sac and strength of the heartbeat. If we make another appointment in four weeks, I'll be able to give you an accurate date as the fetus will be either seven or nine weeks," Healer Bradstone informed the stunned pair. "Do you have any further questions?"

Disappointed that they still couldn't get a date but feeling better having the pregnancy confirmed - again - Hermione looked at Draco, his intense grey eyes staring into hers, echoing her disappointment. "How can we find out the paternity?" she asked apprehensively.

"There is a test which can be carried out between ten and twelve weeks. If you did it in line with your twelve-week scan, you could also find out the sex," Healer Bradstone responded promptly, waving her wand to reopen the curtains and dismiss the image.

Pulling her top back down, Hermione was reassured by Healer Bradstone's efficiency. Hermione smiled at her and said, "Thank you, you've been really helpful."

"That's what I'm here for," Healer Bradstone spoke kindly. "Unless there is anything else, Hermione, Mr Malfoy, I'll leave you to the rest of your afternoon."

"I'll see you out," Draco spoke smoothly, squeezing Hermione's shoulder before he followed Healer Bradstone to the door.

Sitting on Draco's sofa, listening to his calm voice as he joked with Healer Bradstone as she left, Hermione thought it was strange that in the middle of all this, she could feel so at ease in his home. If Professor Trelawney had predicted at school that Hermione would be sitting here, at the age of twenty-two, in Draco Malfoy's home, calmly discussing the possibility of having his baby, Hermione would have walked herself off the Astronomy tower.

Now, however, Hermione smiled whenever Draco walked into the room. Every day Draco worked hard to ensure he was still moving forward positively, never giving up on the prospect of a better life for himself. Only Hermione knew of the true horrors Draco experienced in Azkaban and the depths of the therapy he had pushed himself through for a year after his sixth-month incarceration. Something like that took true dedication, and Hermione admired Draco every day for his efforts.

"So then, Granger," Draco asked as he strolled into the room with two steaming mugs of tea, placing them down on the table before sitting next to her and taking her hand once again. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, Draco," Hermione replied, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. "We wait until this little flicker is big enough to give us a date - and a dad."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that update was worth the wait! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading it. As always, many thanks to the supreme Alpha reader tectonictigress who helped me when I first had the idea and read all_ _seventeen_ _of the chapters I'd pre-written and many thanks to my new Alpha TriDogMum for giving everything a fresh set of eyes :D Now I'm back moving on this fic you'll have some more regular updates :)_


End file.
